Muddled Lines
by Hito me Bore
Summary: When the disgruntled Marluxia becomes fed up with Xemnas' asinine chores, he didn't expect such devestating emotional repercussions for his betrayal. MarluxiaZexion
1. Opening

Hello everyone, Hito me Bore here. This is my first story and it'll either go over well, drop like a hot coal or somewhere in between, so I'd appreciate it if you'd read it and tell me what you think in a lovely review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the marvelous creation that is Kingdom Hearts.

xXx

Xemnas stood just past the door way of the hall, slowly rocking back and fourth on his heels. He'd decided to start the morning off with a meeting, which really wasn't any different than any other day; it was just a bit... earlier. It was on a whim of sorts and he followed it, waiting in the doorway, for the grim, lackadaisical faces of his fellow Organization members.

Saix arrived through the door first, offering a short nod in Xemnas' direction and taking his spot in line. It was a wonder to Xemnas that Saix always seemed ready hours before he even announced his irregularly timed meetings. He was ready to listen to every word uttered with intent and alert regard, however long the gathering may be, without so much as a shift in position.

There was a quite a different story for everyone else. Most would have been nestled deep under the blankets, encased in a snow globe about to win a badminton match with a billowy blue hound , or riding the fastest, brightest, orange roller coaster of all the worlds, making a glass of lemonade through the red and blue summit of Naught's Approach.

Dreaming.

But since Xemnas' near ear rupturing announcement over the PA had pulled all of them from some such dream, the badminton trophy , along with the last terrifying backward loop through Twilight's View would have to wait.

Larxene dragged herself through the doorway, eyes dark, yawning, and maundering something about a serve. Luxord rubbed the sand from his eyes as he and a near-unconscious Xigbar followed him.

Xemnas pushed back his sleeve and glanced at this wrist watch. Was it really that early?

Next to enter the room was Vexen, who looked almost as he did most of the time, with his lip slightly curled. One could almost assume he hadn't been asleep at all save for the slightly angled style his hair had taken on from being shoved against a pillow. Xaldin, who hadn't quite had time to roll each of his perfectly molded dreads into place, had one side rolled, but the other hanging freely down his back in a matted, uncombed mess.

The superior closed his eyes. This was a ridiculous condition for Organization members to be in. His jaw tightened a bit as Axel entered allowing Roxas to use his arm as a pillow in an effort to sleep and walk simultaneously. It wasn't working well, and as he took his place in line, Roxas didn't bother to move, taking Demyx's spot. Axel offered a sheepish grin seeing the displeased look, but decided it wasn't worth explaining.

Marluxia proceeded into the room, pushing back pink strands of hair and tangles that had been misplaced by slumber. He covered his mouth, yawning with his free hand and extending an annoyed askance glower in Xemnas' direction. This was an unruly time of morning for anyone to get up, and he was less than amused to stand in the same quarters as Xemnas, much less listen to one of his lectures, which at times seemed unnecessarily lengthy.

Xemnas' lips turned up into a smirk.

"Is this hour too early for you Marluxia?"

Marluxia narrowed his eyes; brushing off the statement and standing next to Luxord in the second line. Xemnas wasn't on his top lists of favorites, rightly since he'd been planning to take over the organization in the first place. Xemnas was making a mess of things and tended to single him out and place him in particularly inconveniencing situations.

Eyes glowing slightly, Xemnas followed Marluxia to his place in line. Something was indeed intriguing about him. For awhile now, he discovered the man entering his thoughts at incidental parts of the day, and furthermore, he enjoyed perturbing him. There was something intriguing about Marluxia he couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was that almost defiant aura that enticed him so.

Nearly dragged into another genial debate, he remembered the meeting and turned his attention to the nobodies before him. Two spots were empty. To the first, he offered an eye roll. It was an anomaly if Demyx ever arrived on time to anything. He would be clear in the middle of a speech before he would arrive through the door and utter a "Sorry I got lost again heh heh," and disrupt the entire room to make it to his spot.

The second space belonged to Zexion. He only showed up when he felt like it and apparently today he didn't feel like it.

Sighing, he closed the door and made his way to the front of the room, stepped onto the large white rostrum and faced his group of black adorned subsidiaries.

"Good morning everyone." Xemnas began. This was met with a soft murmur of groans and yawns.

He couldn't help but smile slightly at the respectful hatred each sleepy gaze sent his direction for the nerve to rouse them at such an absurd time of day.

"My dear comrades, I'd like to begin with the current state Organization is in. I'm a bit ill at ease with our progress. Are there any new findings on the whereabouts of Ansem the Wise?"

In truth no one had really put that much effort in locating him...

...and Xemnas knew it.

Since it didn't directly help them any, what good was it to find Xemnas' false self? Larxene thought pointedly that it didn't really matter if Ansem had anything to do with Kingdom Hearts or not; Xemnas was probably walking along one day and absently questioned where his past alias was, and on a whim decided that he was of utmost importance and should be searched for immediately.

Of course no one would dare utter these thoughts out loud.

Hearing no answer, he abandoned the rostrum and paced the room.

"And why is that?"

At this, it seemed as though everyone had woken from their brumous states and realized that Xemnas was becoming rather peeved.

He walked down the first row of six until he stood in front of Vexen, who instantly cursed his procrastination. He'd put off research until the evening before and regrettably found out it would take longer than a few hours to find any significant information about Ansem the Wise.

"Do you have an answer for me Vexen?"

Vexen swallowed and said nothing, trying his best to remain straight faced under Xemnas' scrutinizing glower.

He moved on to the second row, passing Saix, who desperately wanted to be chosen to answer next. Xemnas knew this, but airted him anyway. As he passed, Saix seemed to deflate just a little.

He passed Axel and Roxas, and stood in front of Marluxia.

"Surely you have a reason for not producing any information, Marluxia."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say it was a waste of everyone's time, but narrowed his eyes in response.

Sensing this, Xemnas spoke. "You have something to say?"

Marluxia opened his mouth to give more subordinative reply but was quickly cut off as a loud jiggling sound echoed through the hall, followed by a meek little knock. Xemnas clenched his fist as Xigbar went to open the door. Demyx stood blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry I got lost again heh heh."

The room was silent save for the tapping of Demyx's boots as he went to his spot only to find Roxas in his place.

"Hey!" he whispered quietly.

Roxas, as discreetly as possible, waved him away in an attempt to get Demyx to find another spot lest he make Xemnas wait any longer, but Demyx didn't quite catch it and stood with his hands on his hips.

"Roxas, you're standing in my spot!"

Larxene snickered at the scene the younger man was unknowingly creating, as Xemnas was growing increasingly more nettled.

"Just go stand over there." Roxas whispered back. He glanced nervously at Xemnas who's eyes were directly on Demyx and him. "You're making a spectacle."

Demyx clenched his fists and stomped hard on the ground. "Roxas! I don't go standing in your place so why are you standing in mine? MOVE!" He attempted to shove him out of the way, but tripped and landed on the floor.

Deafening Silence followed and eyes turned to Xemnas, who curled his lip in annoyance. Enough time had been wasted on this already. "Demyx," he spoke through tightly clenched teeth.

"Why don't you find a spot and stand there?"

Getting the message quickly, he wedged himself between Roxas and Luxord.

"Now," Xemnas said, massaging his brow, and returning to the front to stand behind the podium. "It seems I can't rely on any of you to produce significant information. Do you understand that I want Ansem the Wise found as soon as possible?"

There was a collective nod, and it was back to silence.

"Good. I leave it to you to decide which world to look in. I expect results next time."

Eagerness replaced the embarrassment as it sounded like an early closing.

"This–"

Almost... just a few more words and freedom would be reached!

"Meeting-"

Yes, almost!

"Is–"

Xigbar nearly took a step toward the door.

"Going to take a new direction, and we're going to discuss who it is that's been using the lesser nobodies to deliver food. Is anyone willing to own up to the fact now or will an investigation have to commence?

Alas, the meeting would go on until the late afternoon.


	2. Instances

**Discalimer:** I don't own Kingdom hearts and it hurts like a deep wound...

A/N Time: Well, I got three reviews...interesting. I hope I'll get a few more for this chapter. I decided I'd wait a while to get some reviews up before I updated, but I kinda miss writing, so here's chapter two. Alrighty, thanks to:

**Kanarah** **J:** heheh...Love ya sis. I appreciate the spamming.

**Captain Bubbles:** Spell check..I use it, but it's like I dunno...

**Lady Keyblade:** Many thanks for the reviews!

**XxX**

Marluxia sauntered along the intensely monochrome hallway, hands shoved deep in his pockets. It was nearly 3:00 by the time Xemnas finished his lecture. An investigation had to be initiated, which led to the discovery of Xigbar's nobody misuse. He was sentenced into cleaning duty for the next week and a half.

Xigbar's behavior prompted him to review the rules and regulations which it seemed, have been "purposely forgotten for personal delight." The review took even longer, for Xemnas decided to highlight his points by using existing violations. Xigbar's tally of reoccurring breaches made up most of the discussion, and earned him even more penalty, including a strict curfew of 10:00 and a room check each night for anything that may have been taken from the cafeteria.

After Xemnas' point by point review, he ordered them to immediately begin the search for Ansem. Larxene took it as "break first then, busy yourself with meaningless research," and suggested they get started after a well deserved coffee break. These tended to extend well over usual breaking length. In fact they would still be in their designated lounging area, laughing and gossiping for hours to come.

He shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets. This was senseless. Why on earth would he waste his time looking for Ansem the Wise? Issuing out a few nobodies to search for a few hours was hardly daunting work. Xemnas probably expected a bit more detailed searching than some strategically placed Dusk could ever hope to accomplish, but that was all the effort Marluxia was willing to put into it, and that would have to do.

His contemplation however, was cut short, as he spotted Zexion, easily seen in the midst of the all white hallway. His back was pressed against the wall, emptying a vanilla pudding cup.

Marluxia frowned. Zexion had been fortunate enough to withdraw from today's particularly long lecture. Whenever Zexion _did_ attend one of Xemnas' summons, he'd take whatever it was he was doing at the time, usually breakfast and finish it as he spoke, and when Xemnas suggested he finish later, he simply stopped coming altogether. He certainly had his own way of doing things.

He stopped beside him and smirked.

"Who knew your mouth stayed quiet enough to put food in it?"

Zexion didn't bother to look up. "Who knew it concerned you?"

He licked the vanilla from the lid and swished the spoon about.

"I take it Xemnas is done expelling carbon dioxide and has released his underlings out into the world to do his bidding. Tell me underling, what vast amount of information did I miss?"

"The same thing as always–Ah, I suppose you'd actually have to _attend_ a meeting once in a while to know what 'always' is. Eventually your luck is going to run out you and your endless Summers will come to an end."

"I'll take my chances. Besides, I doubt Xemnas will actually do anything about it anyway. I'm one less object to_befog_ his view of _you_. Likewise, Why are you standing here instead of manicuring his ego?"

"Hn. More research on that vicarious old fart. Shouldn't you be doing the same?"

Zexion scraped the last bit of vanilla from the bottom of the container and lifted it to his mouth.

"I'm busy."

" Just make sure you don't fall in the trash can when you throw that away."

Zexion narrowed his eyes in amusement. " I appreciate the concern. And my 'eternal Summer' as you call it, isn't over until I feel like ending it, and right now, there's more pudding in the cafeteria. That sounds much better than listening to you run your revilement burdened little mouth."

Marluxia smirked. His verbal battles with Zexion weren't uncommon, and in fact were occurring progressively regular. They would run into one another in the hallway and stop and deliver whatever personal criticism was on their minds. He couldn't earnestly say he didn't feel a twinge of delight upon arguing with the shorter man.

"I'll cease to run my 'revilement burdened mouth' when you bind yours for good."

"Then how would I greet you on days such as this when you _interrupt _my lunch?"

"Your _absence_ is greeting enough."

"I'm afraid I'd miss this positively exquisite pudding far too much to condone with whatever it is you intend to enforce that. I decline."

Marluxia was about to reply when a familiar black portal appeared a few yards behind him. Xemnas stepped out of it, hands behind his back. His expression was pleasant, but undermined with a bit of deviance. He advanced at a slow pace, aware of his intrusion.

"Marluxia, I trust you're going to gather plenty of information for me, yes?"

His kept his back to him and said nothing. It was all he could do to keep his eyes from tilting skyward. This happened far more often than he would have liked.

"I much prefer talking to your **face**."

Gripping the man's shoulder, he turned him to face him. Zexion tipped a brow but said nothing. Perhaps he'd missed something at the meeting...

"That's better. Now what are you planning to do to–"

Xemnas lowered his gaze and frowned slightly when he heard the crinkling sound of foil and Zexion occupied with stuffing the foil pudding lid into the empty plastic container.

"Zexion, so this is were you've been." He tried to keep his voice even, but hints of annoyance crept into it.

Zexion frowned slightly as noted the vanilla clinging to his fingers and tossed the container in the trash bin.

"Yes." He turned and narrowed his eyes in a smirk that almost dared him to say something more on the subject.

Xemnas' brows arched mildly and he cleared his throat. "Well, I'd like Ansem to be found as soon as possible. I'm sure you're aware of how important this is to me."

Marluxia again bit his tongue and replied. "Yes."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. I wonder if I could speak with you about something before you leave. It–"

'Crinkle'

'Crinkle'

'Crinkle'

Xemnas shifted gaze to Zexion, who was pulling the foil lid off another container of vanilla pudding, this one produced from his pocket. He looked up and met Xemnas' displeased glower with an oblivious one.

"Zexion, why don't you go help..." He looked around briefly before spotting Demyx wandering around clutching a mug of hot coffee. His chin was tilted up, mouth slightly agape, still in awe of how large the place really was. Since Larxene had kicked him out of the lounging area for spilling his first mug of coffee on her, he decided to explore a bit and find a faster way to his room, rather than the roundabout method he'd been using. He stopped and waved in Xemnas' direction.

"Ah...Demyx. Go to Hollow Bastion and find anything you can on the whereabouts of Ansem the Wise." He opened a portal, and pushed Demyx through. He stood beside it and waited for Zexion to go through it.

Zexion shrugged and turned to Marluxia "We'll have to continue this later on. Have fun." He stepped inside the portal, and it sealed up behind him.

Something would have to be done about these seemingly endless interruptions.

"Now, Marluxia, I've something to talk with you about. Please meet with me in my office. I have some papers to look over, and I'm sure by the time you climb the steps I'll be finished." He smiled before walking over to the elevator and pressing the button.

Marluxia scowled. All The way up those sempiternal stairs...

I'm hoping for a few more reviews this time! I have a bunch of hits and like 3 reviews! So please send me some!


	3. Burden

A/N: It's chapter three! I feel bad. It's taken me ages to update, but I've finally got it up. After that Nanowrimo thing, I decided to take a bit of a break. Now that I've accomplished that goal, I can finish this one!

Disclaimer: Though it breaks my heart to admit it, I don't own Kingdom hearts, or Square Enix.

* * *

"My coffee..." Demyx cried. 

He stared down at the beverage that lay spilled in a steamy brown pile of shattered white clayware on the ground

Xemnas had shoved him a bit too hard.

"I didn't even get to taste it..."

Presently, both he and Zexion were positioned in the Great Maw, the area where Xemnas' portal decided to commune them. Hollow Bastion –oh, _Radiant Garden _now–was supposedly one of the largest worlds to explore, what with the dozens of areas to venture into; a perfect hideout for a acrophobic scientist. It was the generally lazy Organization members' worst nightmare, so they avoided it.

Zexion was less than impressed. There was nothing Radiant about it. There was just too much wasted space! With the construction going on and the mundane blue environment, Radiant Garden seemed to be a bit of a partially-constructed wasteland.

He twisted the pre-packaged spoon from the top of the pudding and snorted. He was already a bit miffed of Xemnas' intrusion, _and_ he had to send him to a place about as exciting as watching grass die. If Xemnas wanted to carry on a conversation with Marluxia, let him do it when there was something else to do.

He turned to Demyx who had abandoned the broken mug and was apparently trying to get his attention anyway.

"I think this looks like a good place to start, don't you?"

Zexion shrugged and folded his arms. Like anything about this place looked good.

"Do what you want."

Demyx tilted a brow. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"..."

"..."

"...no."

Demyx placed his hands on his hips, trying to look stern but was worried that Zexion was serious.

"But, but Xemnas said we have to find Ansem the Wise and you can't expect me to..."

Zexion was looking in the complete opposite direction. There had to be something interesting about this humdrum mess.

"Fine! I can do it all by myself, and Xemnas will award **ME** for all the hard work **I** did, and **I'll** get a promotion when I find Ansem!"

Zexion wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention and decided to expand his look around. He stepped off the blue green platform they were standing on to one identical to it down below.

Demyx wilted. He'd hoped his declaration would promote the man to offer a little assistance, but it seemed recognition wasn't worth the work.

Xemnas eased back in his chair. Marluxia was probably furious. This thought caused a smile to appear across his face. That was fine. Most everyone was miffed at him anyway for some reason or another, the only difference was Marluxia's rather short tactility. Zexion aside, he was the only person that would do something about it. He didn't quite trust the man, and it seemed that there was always a gear of some sort turning and twisting in his mind.

Never the less, he would always do what ever task assigned him more or less without word; descriptive facial expressions yes, but without word.

He placed his feet on the desk and leaned back further. Might as well see how far he could push this incredibly interesting individual.

A frown was starting to make its way across Marluxia's features he was standing in the stark white hallway in front of Xemnas' office, and honestly, it wasn't a place anyone wanted to visit too often. Aside from the fact that it was just that, Xemnas' office, there was a seemingly endless amount of stairs leading up to his quarters. Only Xemnas was allowed to use the elevator. Rumors floated around saying it was to give the visitor ample time to think of all the horrid possibilities that awaited them upon arrival.

All it did was give Marluxia another reason to hate Xemnas.

Mumbling something inaudible, he pushed the door open and was met with an office as blazing white as the hallway. Better get it over with. The decor nearly bled monochromatic boredom. A large black marble vase was placed in the far left corner, next to it sat a plain black desk that sat against the left wall. A few framed pictures were centered along the back wall, each with large black frames, depicting random areas of the fortress. Xemnas was leaning back in his chair, ankles crossed atop the desk.

"Ah, you made it. Have a seat." He replaced his feet on the floor and motioned to the chair placed in front of the desk.

Marluxia sat, but kept his eyes narrow. What could this man possibly want?

Xemnas smiled. "I won't keep you long. Something was on my mind and it bothers me. It seems that most of you think I'm not taking your interests at heart when I make decisions. I wonder...do you feel that way as well?" He waited for a response.

Marluxia tipped a brow. All sorts of affirmative profanities were forming on his lips, but would it be wise to tell the truth?

"Yes." It seemed safe enough. If Xemnas wanted to know his opinion walking up dozens of steps, then the chance was his to take.

Xemnas smiled, seemingly satisfied. "I see."

A knock came at the door, and it opened. Saix stood and cleared his throat.

"I'll be done in a minute, Saix. Have a seat outside."

Saix fumed, finding Xemnas' attention being already occupied, but nodded and remained outside to wait.

"I suppose I don't see an immediate problem. As the superior, I make the rules, decisions and anything else that aids in the direction this organization goes. Any questions or complaints about it are irrelevant."

Marluxia's frown deepened. "Is that all?" All those steps to hear that? He didn't really care if Xemnas thought it was a concern, but soon enough it would become one.

Xemnas looked out the large bay window behind him. "Actually no, there's one more thing.

I wish to know if you've seen my coffee cup. I've looked all over my office and quarters and it's nowhere in sight. It's gone missing." He smiled a bit seeing Marluxia about to come unhinged.

What?! "Why would I know where your coffee cup is? More importantly why would I care?"

He would have rather accented this statement with a few choice words, but decided it wouldn't be all that beneficial.

Xemnas shrugged. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind looking for it." It must be around here somewhere." He studied Marluxia's face. His eyebrows were curving in an ill hidden, tempestuous scowl.

"Surely you aren't suggesting that I look for your—"

"There isn't a problem is there?"

Though tempting, he smothered the rising temper growing inside him and decided it wouldn't be the wisest of choices to pick a fight with Xemnas in his own office. He closed his eyes and sighed. Another senseless errand was about to be placed on his shoulders."What does it look like?"

"It's white." The response came from Saix outside the door.

Xemnas frowned at the door but nodded. "Yes it's white. Return it to the office as soon as possible alright? You may leave. Saix, come in."

The door immediately opened, and Saix took the seat before Marluxia hardly had time to stand.

Xemnas smiled. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Sure it was putting a slight delay in his search for Ansem, but whatever. If it meant the return of his mug from a less than enthusiastic deliverer, it was worth it.

As he descended the stairs, Marluxia could hear the faint voices of Saix and Xemnas.

"I've narrowed down the worlds as to where Ansem could be hiding!" He sounded almost too excited, but Xemnas wasn't.

"And why didn't you tell me this before, when I addressed this in the meeting?!"

Marluxia scoffed, not bothering to hear the answer. Sometimes Saix's jealously was almost visible. He craved Xemnas' attention constantly like a spoiled rich child. It was so indiscreet one could nearly choke on it. If it was so great to have Xemnas' attention, then he'd gladly give up this impossible chore of looking for a white mug in an all white establishment. Every thing was white.

He could just ignore the job, but no one purposely went against Xemnas. (Put his commands second on the list, ultimately forgetting about them sure, but not deliberately so...) After realizing he'd have to descend all those infernal stairs, ignoring the whole proposal would be the icing between the sandwich cookie. Then, he could proceed with his plans for overrunning Xemnas. Unfortunately the incentive of a clean alibi was too profitable to pass up. It wouldn't be too long before these humiliating errands would be put to an end.

Demyx closed his eyes, standing with his legs apart, eyes closed in concentration. "Okay, I think I've got it this time!"

Zexion had returned from his trip into town and looked on, mildly amused. He'd been standing like that for the past half hour—the entirety of his exploration attempting to summon a Dusk. Each trial however, ended in a puff of smoke or nothing at all– not once did he offer to help.

His pudding long gone, Zexion resolved to sitting on one of the broken stone columns scattered along the turquoise colored dais. Chin pressed to palm, he looked past the over hang at the event less little city before him. He debated whether or not to go look at the few little shops erected there, but they hardly seemed worth visiting.

Sighing, he wondered absently what it was that Xemnas wanted with Marluxia. It better've be pretty important. But knowing Xemnas' usual assignments to Marluxia, it probably wasn't. His last duty, was to check each dusk to make sure they properly zipped up each of their white adorned hoods.

Zexion snickered. Those were a lot of zippers.

He looked over at Demyx who's face had gone plum red in concentration. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

He supposed he felt sorry for Marluxia being treated so. Being the object of Xemnas' intentions didn't come with any perks. Zexion rolled his eyes. It was disgusting. Why couldn't he be a bit more subtle about it? Marluxia had once told him of his plan to overthrow Xemnas, and how wonderful it would be never have to listen to another word uttered from that incompetent idiot, or zip up another hood again.

Of course, that had been announced when he'd zipped hood number two hundred thirty seven and had twice that many left to zip, but he understood the point anyway.

Ah, in a perfect world Xemnas would be dropped off at Disney Castle and left there to suffer for years to come, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. But it was a nice thought.

His curiosity getting the better of him, he opened a portal for himself and slipped into it.

"Hey! I got one!" Demyx was pointing excitedly at the Dusk that swung and swayed beside him, but was horrified to find Zexion missing and moreover, his only way home.

* * *

A/N: I beseech you; read and review! 


	4. Hunt

A/N Woops, I forgot to update last week, Heh heh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

He pulled a free hanging cobweb from his hair and peered behind the coffee pot. No mug. This was the twelfth room Marluxia had looked in, and there was no sight of Xemnas' stupid ceramic. In fact, this whole operation had succeeded in getting him dusty, sticky, and angry.

He'd searched behind all the block bases erected in Nothing's call, the red and blue horror of Naught's Approach, and even the small opening of the air conditioning vent (which wasn't the most obvious spot for a mug, but strange things tended to happen in the Organization HQ, so a mug in a vent was nothing). He found nothing but cobwebs, and lost candy bars.

Marluxia looked around the room, mentally checking off all the places he'd searched. The cushions between the sofa, the end table, even the white hanging chandelier (for which he was glad no one was present for) all of which proved to be fruitless. Sighing, he decided to try the pantry. He imagined at least the pantry would be relatively dust free. He coughed, patted some of the dust from his coat, and crossed the room.

The pantry was located adjacent to the lounge because the Organization pretty much so ran on the main contents of the walk-in: coffee and snacks. There was no shortage of coffee tins, filters, sugar, creamer, chips, crackers, and candy. It was clear that health wasn't really a main concern for the Organization. Marluxia moved a can of coffee from the shelf and tossed a bag of potato chips to the side. He wrinkled his nose as a brown spot of sticky, syrupy goo revealed itself from under the chip bag. It was sliding down the shelf and running onto the floor.

That was the deciding factor. If the mug was in there, that's where it would stay. He exited the pantry and decided to give Twilight's view a once over. He made his way to the large room, most of which was occupied by stairs. Marluxia scanned the room and sighed. It seemed the place was empty...

Then of course, a black portal appeared in the middle of the staircase, and ruined the solitude. Zexion stepped out and looked around before resting his eyes on Marluxia. His mouth hung open for a moment, before the astonished expression was replaced with a sneer. He leaned back on the rail and folded his arms.

Marluxia pretended not to see him and walked past, glancing over the rail. Though he couldn't see his expression, he could feel something smug form on the shorter man's lips.

"Well, Marluxia...was there an early frost?"

Marluxia narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, or I'll push you over that rail."

Zexion laughed at this, and followed him up the stairs. "I leave you alone for an hour, and this is what you do to yourself? It looks like an attic sneezed on you."

"...Something like that. Weren't you supposed to help Demyx?"

Zexion stopped mid laugh and raised a brow."...Who?"

"Never mind." He reached the top of the stairs and sighed and looked around the platform, the corners, and around the expanse below. This place, for the most part was light grey, so finding a white mug would only be a _little bit _impossible.

Zexion looked over the banister as well. "Are we looking for something?"

"Xemnas' coffee mug." Marluxia muttered, as he started to descend the stairs.

Zexion tipped a brow in bewilderment. "A...coffee...mug? As in the ceramic kind with a handle? Are you sure that isn't some code for something a little more...significant?"

Marluxia clenched his jaw. "No. I mean an actual mug. Xemnas lost his stupid cup, and I have to look for it. After I do, I'm going to break it."

"...You realize this is absurdly humorous don't you? A mug? And I'm to believe that's the reason for your new found... personal decor?"

"Zexion, I'm sure you'd fit quite nicely in the air duct where I found all this lovely dust."

"I'm fine, thank you. But you know," He rolled back on his heels. "I'd just buy a new one."

Marluxia sighed at the suggestion. "Don't be stupid. He'd notice a new mug."

Zexion shrugged. "I doubt it, and even if he did, who cares? It's a mug. If it's been missing this long, I doubt he'll remember every detail about it. If you want, we can give it that 'used' look, and leave it soaking in a pot of black coffee for a few hours, heh heh. I do what I can."

Marluxia snorted. "That's uncharacteristically _nice_ of you. I'd almost go as far to say _kind_. Careful there, Zexion. This might be the beginning stage _of decency_." He started down the

steps.

"Oh, Never." He said, following. "It's just embarrassing for me to see you walking around, looking like a sheep dog. Besides, I'm quite sure he doesn't want it back all that badly. It's just to see you all hot and bothered behind it." Zexion chuckled again.

Marluxia sighed. "This is probably so. I suppose you know where I can find a mug?"

"I saw some puny little shops in Radiant Garden. Maybe you can find one there. If not, well, I can't figure everything out for you." He opened a portal.

Marluxia shoved past him and entered the portal, and Zexion followed behind. If nothing else, it was a nice vacation from the monochromous Organization hall.

When they reached the other side of the portal, the pink-orange sky came into view. It was quiet, and no one seemed to be walking the streets. They seemed to be in the town square. Indeed, there were a few shops selling sundries.

Zexion looked rather disgusted. "See? This is what these people call shops. If they can't even make a decent town square, I can't imagine what atrocity the rest of the town will look like." He frowned. "I hate this place."

Marluxia agreed. "While it's nothing short of pathetic, we might as well get this over with." He approached one of the shops. The woman in the window greeted him cheerfully, but her face twisted up a bit upon seeing the cloud of dust Marluxia brought in his wake. He sent her an icy glare, but the effect was softened a bit, as Zexion thought her expression was hilarious.

"...and two forty nine is your change."

Marluxia snatched the bag from her, and glared at it's contents. "This had better work." He narrowed his eyes at Zexion.

He wiped a tear away with his fingers. "I'm not responsible for any mishap at this point. Can we go now? This boring little villa is draining away my energy."

"Are you sure you don't want to find Demyx? I know you left him here. The poor guy can't possibly get home on his own..."

The two burst into laughter at the idea of a very disgruntled Demyx trying in vain to create a portal big enough to squeeze into and get home.

"Nah. I say, he needs to learn. He'll figure it out if he becomes desperate enough."

"Forget what I said before about decency." Marluxia said, and opened a black portal, stepping into it.

They returned into the great hall of Crooked Ascension. Zexion yawned, leaning against the wall. "Well, not that this isn't entertaining...it's just that...it's not. I think I'll leave you to the rest."

"Off to reek havoc on the rest of the organization?"

"That's right. Oh, and do tell me how the whole mug thing works out. Really, I'm curious." He started down the hall way. "But do me a favor and change before you give that back to Xemnas."

Marluxia pulled another few cobwebs from his dusty mop and looked at the sack in his hands. Perhaps a shower and a change of clothes was in order. If anything it would lead Xemnas to believe he'd spent even longer looking for it. That decided, he made his way down the long hallway to the lower level of the World That Never Was.

No one was around. Marluxia had to admit, he was having quite a bit of luck avoiding the rest of the members in his dusty state, Zexion aside. He came to the base of the stairs and to the living quarters. All the rooms were arranged in order, along the hall, with six on one side, and six on the other. A black roman numeral above each door was stationed for identification. Being number eleven, it was a long walk to his room.

The rooms were simple. Not small, but then again not too overly extravagant either. A bed, a bathroom and of course, an intercom to summon the members at Xemnas' will. The walls shared the same white as the rest of the castle, but a few chose to paint their rooms and make them look more homey. He passed Xigbar's room. The door was open (as it rarely was closed), and Marluxia was able to see the bright red color, along with various targets painted on the walls. An obvious decor for the sniper.

Axel's room bared pictures of Roxas, enough even to resemble a gallery. Every morning, he'd hear the red-head bound across the hallway to the opposite end, where Roxas' room was, to wake him for the morning meeting. He wasn't quiet about it either. He'd usually start his Roxas wake up routine before he even came to his room, calling his name loudly.

Everyone in the hall was forced to endure Axel's wake up call.

Marluxia passed Axel's room, Xaldin's, Demyx, Luxord and Lexaeus' room before finally coming to his own. He opened the door and nearly collapsed on the bed. This stupid mug search had worn him out. He went to the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror. Since he hadn't actually seen himself, his appearance came as a bit of a shock. Dust clung to his face and hair, and covered his once black coat, turning it a soft powdery gray. The cobwebs hung from his hair and shoulders like dirty laundry and splotches of melted candy stuck to his cheeks.

Marluxia put the bagged ceramic on the counter and tried to ignore it. He'd deal with it after a long and needed shower. He turned on the hot water. At least he could get the dust and webs from his hair, however, he feared, his coat couldn't be saved. He deposited the grimy cloak into the trash can with a sigh, and stepped in through the glass door.

Xemnas was going to pay for this. He washed the dust and chocolate from his face. As soon as he took over the organization, Xemnas would be forced to look for all his misplaced mugs and zip up all his nobodies' hoods, and empty all the trash cans in the castle for as long as he wanted. As the thoughts crossed his mind, he became a bit more excited about the idea.

He squirted a good amount of shampoo in his hair and scrubbed. He'd need a bit of information on things of course, and all of that could be found in Xemnas' office. Of course, if the man wasn't delivering one of his greatly extensive speeches, he was holed up in his office, just leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on desk; letting the day pass without a care.

He scrubbed the soap deeper into his scalp. To be honest, he really wasn't making very much headway in his plans to take over the organization. With Xemnas keeping him on all these little errands. He hadn't been able to find the time to actually start any plotting. But things were going to change. Perhaps a bit of cheating the assignment was in order.

He finished ridding himself of the dirt and dust, and turned off the shower. He dried, and put on a clean cloak. As he zipped up his cloak, he yawned. There was still that stupid mug to return, but that would have to wait. Right now, sleep was calling him, and that's all he wanted to do. He entered the main part of his room and lay back on his bed for a much needed nap.

* * *

Okay, that's it for chapter four. Please review! 


End file.
